The sail furling sticks system is designed for furling and stowing of a sailboat's mainsail on the boom. Sail furling sticks are used in lieu of other main sail stowing systems that are available such as: Lazy Jacks, Stack-packs, Dutchman, In-Mast or In-Boom stow systems. The design and use of the sail furling sticks does not compromise or interfere with the design or use (such as hoisting, setting or shaping) of the mainsail.